DenLiner
The is Den-O's transportation system, a 'Shinkansen' (bullet train) mainly used for traveling to other times and launching attacks against Gigandeaths. The Den-Liner arrives when a person holding a Rider Pass touches a door while the hour, minute and second of time are the same. It is able to travel to different times when a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket that contains the date in which an Imagin has traveled to, is inserted into the Den-Bird, while docked in the Den-Liner. The date then becomes Den-Liner's new destination in time. The Den-Liner has multiple forms, split throughout eight cars. When not using a certain form, Den-Liner's eight cars are linked up, forming one large train. These railroad cars only disconnect and change form when Den-O is in the corresponding form. Form-specific cars can also link up with other cars in various orders to provide additional weaponry when fighting Gigandeaths. Furthermore, the DenLiner can link up with the ZeroLiner for more power. When Den-O enters Climax Form, DenLiner is affected by the power surge and enters , turning a golden color with an intense fiery aura around it. The Den-Liner also has various non-combative cars that separate from the Gouka during battle and serve as settings for the television series and movies. These include the dining car where most of the series takes place, a bath car used several times late in the series, and the sleeping car where the group meets the Swan Imagin Sieg. The Den-Liner docks are at the King Station. History World within the Magic Stone During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, when various giant and flying monsters appeared, Momotaros as Den-O boarded the Den-Liner, fighting alongside the other Riders pulling off their various tricks and attacking the Mega Greeed. Forms of Den-Liner Gouka is based on the legend of Momotarō (the legend from whom Momotaros is based and is activated when Den-O is in Sword Form). This train is composed of cars one through four, each with a unique attack that relates to a component of the legend. When attacking, the train turns sideways and each of the four compartments open up, each revealing a weapon. *The first car is the . It represents Momotarō himself and is able to fire lasers. *The second car is the . It represents the dog Momotarō befriends and is able to fire rockets named . *The third car is the . It represents the monkey Momotarō met and is able to launch bombs named . *The fourth car containts the that represents the pheasant that Momotarō met. It is a miniature bird with blade-like wings. Isurugi is a turtle-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Rod Form. Composed of car five, the back of the car is able to open to release a turtle-like machine named that Den-O uses as a hovercraft to travel on water. Isurugi is also able to fire lasers from its front. Isurugi can also combine with Gouka, but instead of staying in the back, it attaches to the front. In addition to Gouka's usual weaponry, Radome sits on top Isurugi, extending two blade-like lasers when attacking, chopping a Gigandeath in half. Rekkou is an ax-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Ax Form. Composed of car six, five axes called the appear from each side of the train along with one large ax called the on the head. Rekkou is a primarily close range offensive train. The five axes on the sides can strike through the Gigandeath with the whole train facing upward, chopping through the enemy multiple times, or hold the monster at bay to deliver a piledriver attack. Its most effective attack is when Rekkou's large ax on the front expands in length and Rekkou passes under the Gigandeath at full speed, slicing the target in half. It is also able to combine with Gouka, attaching to the front, which allows their weaponry to be combined. When combined with Ikazuchi, its axes on the side can create crescent waves shot at the Gigandeath. Ikazuchi is a dragon-style train that is activated when Den-O is in Gun Form. Composed of cars seven and eight, the upper half is able to open up to reveal a dragon head while the rear half is able to reveal a dragon tail. The dragon's head is able to launch energy blasts and bite into Gigandeaths to fling them away. It is able to combine with all the other trains, forming a new DenLiner that contains eight cars, all in their respective forms. Ikazuchi's first car with the dragon head is in front, followed by Rekkou, Isurugi, Gouka. The end is the second part of the Ikazuchi, with the dragon tail (the Kanji names of these cars spell out ). Unlike other formations, Den-O stays atop of the dragon head with the Machine DenBird when fighting (in other formations, Den-O operates from within Gouka), performing a conjunction attack with a variation of his Wild Shot and a powerful bursting stream of energy from Ikazuchi's cannon. Other DenLiners New DenLiner The is New Den-O's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times. It is similar to the DenLiner, but is blue to match New Den-O's color scheme. Like the DenLiner, a DenBird is usually required for the train to move, though it can be substituted with an exercise bike. Nega DenLiner The is Nega Den-O's transportation system, a Shinkansen (bullet train), similar to DenLiner Gouka in appearance, but as in the style of Nega Den-O, it has tribal markings all over it. In comparison to DenLiner Gouka, the Nega DenLiner's second to fourth cars open up to reveal Gigandeaths. The first car is a laser cannon, the second holds two Gigandeath Hades that fire lasers, the third car holds a small Gigandeath Hell that launches bombs, and the fourth car holds Gigandeath Heaven. Den-O Ressha Den-O Ressha is a variation of the Den-Liner that utilizes the power of the 38th Super Sentai team . Combined with the power of the Kyoryuger Ressha and the ToQGer's mecha Toq-Oh, they can combine to become Toq-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. Den-Liner they form feet/boots for Toq-oh Behind the scenes In popular culture Episode 16 of features cameo appearances by several characters and elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O on a train very similar to the DenLiner Gouka. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha